


Goddamn Aliens

by SkyTintedWater



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Chitauri - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/pseuds/SkyTintedWater
Summary: Jessica Jones wakes up from a dream and realises aliens - yes,aliens- are attacking the damn city. She needs to get to Trish, and it would be a whole lot easier if all these other people didn’t need saving.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Goddamn Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krionachen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krionachen/gifts).

> _While the Avengers were doing large-scale save-the-city kind of stuff, seeing how Jessica helps out on a smaller scale could be humbling. Some aliens invade, Jessica punches a couple into orbit, then helps clean up the wreckage of her town._
> 
> For kriona. Happy Yuletide!
> 
> TW for: violence, swearing, and some idiot waving a gun around.

_Jessica Jones is flying down the middle of the empty street. It’s peaceful, a beautiful day, the sun reaching her even through the high-rise apartments.  
She turns a corner and the light dims. Ahead, people are shouting, no,_ screaming, _swinging their fists wildly at something she can’t see. Suddenly Jess is there in the thick of it, surrounded by clenched fists and unbearable noise that only gets louder and louder and —_  
Jessica wakes up, heart pounding, sweat soaking into her sheets.  
She reaches for the glass of water on her night stand but the only thing there is a half-empty glass of bourbon. She downs that instead and waits for the dream to dissipate.  
Except the terrible noises and the screaming she can hear aren’t from a dream, they’re outside — and they are only getting louder.  
Jess walks to the window and sees … _something_ fly past. She doesn’t know what it is, only that it definitely isn’t something she’s seen before. Gingerly she sticks her head outside and sees more of those creatures outside, shepherding screaming people into the street. Grey-green with gold heads, humanoid but not human, wielding spear-like things that can only be weapons.  
Her first thought is of Trish, and Jess is already plotting the quickest way to her sister’s apartment as she throws herself through the window and on to the back of what can only be described as an actual _alien_.  
Normally this is the kind of mystery that Jess would love to investigate (where did they come from? What are they doing here? Can I come visit your home planet?) but the creatures are now shooting at her and the alien she landed on is trying to grab her. She wishes — not for the first time — that she’d taken up some fancy martial art as she shifts her weight enough to unbalance the alien, then twists with her hips and throws it at the shooters. They go down like bowling pins and Jessica smirks in satisfaction.  
Behind her someone calls out, ‘Hey! Hey lady! Gitchour ass inside!’  
In the office building behind her she can see that people have barricaded themselves inside. Faces are peering out from behind haphazard piles of furniture and the door is open a crack, enough for a hand to wave her inside.  
Jessica shakes her head and jogs away.  
Two blocks away she sees an elderly woman with — Jess blinks to make sure she’s seeing what she thinks she’s seeing — a shopping bag hanging from her walking frame.  
It’s weird enough that she stops and crosses the road.  
‘Ma’am? You should get inside, there’s … it’s not safe.’  
The old woman snorts and keeps walking. ‘I’ve walked to Albertson’s every day for the past sixty years and I ain’t changing my routine now.’  
Jess steps in front of her. ‘There are aliens. Actual aliens. You really need to go back home,’ she says.  
‘I’ve lived in this city my whole life. There’s always some damn fool thing happening, but I need to get my tea!’ She slows long enough to get around Jess and then speeds up, muttering under her breath about ‘millennials’.  
Jessica is tempted to leave her alone: she looks tough enough to deal with just about anything. But she hears more aliens running up behind her and makes a decision. Without stopping to apologise she picks up the old woman, walking frame and all, and throws her over her shoulders.  
It isn’t easy to run while carrying a person who keeps whacking you on the back with her walking frame, but Jess makes it for five whole blocks until she spots some cops.  
With a sigh of relief she shoves the elderly lady into the arms of an unsuspecting policewoman.  
‘She’s your problem now,’ says Jess, stepping out of range of the walking frame. Another police officer tries to stop her but Jess jumps up and over all of them, landing in a forward roll and getting nimbly to her feet.  
She isn’t done yet.

***

Jess rounds a corner and sees yet another alien trying to herd a couple of humans into a building. Unlike before, these humans are trying to fight back. Well, one of them has a gun and is waving it around in an idiotic show of male dominance, which technically counts.  
Jess can’t really tell what the alien is thinking but it’s certainly not backing away. It’s only getting closer, even as the gun-wielder becomes more frantic.  
‘I mean it!’ he screams. ‘I’ll blow your fucking brains out!’  
Jess rolls her eyes and tackles him at full-speed, hard enough that he hits the ground, bounces, and hits the ground again.  
The alien closest to her is still carrying that … spear thing, so she twists from its grip and thrusts it forward, hitting the alien in the belly. It goes down and stays there.  
One of the humans starts to sob with relief but the gun-waving idiot is getting to his feet with an ugly look on his face. The gun is still in his hand.  
He opens his mouth but Jessica knows that whatever he’s going to say isn’t something she wants to hear. Luckily, the lid of the dumpster behind him is open and it only takes a second to pick him up, throw him in and close the lid on him.  
Just to be really sure, Jess grabs the lid and _twists_ it until it can’t be forced open.  
‘What?’ she says to the sobbing young man standing behind her. ‘He’ll be safe in there. I’m doing him a favour.’

***

The closer she gets to Trish’s apartment, the more aliens appear. Not one of them expects her to run at them, face set with determination as she punches them hard enough to fly backwards, bouncing off of cars and crashing through shop windows. At one point the street darkens as if a cloud had passed overhead. A strange noise makes Jess look up and it’s a … it’s something like a whale but dreamt up by Lovecraft. She’s seen so many strange things today that it barely even registers, especially when another giant green alien comes out of nowhere and lands on the street in front of her. It’s so massive that the street cracks beneath its feet.  
Jess tries to dodge it but it — he? — sticks his hand out and doesn’t let her pass, roaring right in her face, her hair blown back by his breath. She’s getting angry now, and she doesn’t have time for this shit. He’s too tall to punch in the face but she manages to flick his wrist. He stumbles back, probably more out of surprise than anything and she squeezes past, shaking her head.  
Goddamn aliens. And why the hell was it wearing purple pants?

***

Jess doesn’t know how long she’s been running when suddenly the aliens drop like puppets with their strings cut. She doesn’t really care, either — she’s exhausted and her knuckles are bruised and bloody from punching aliens, not to mention her back still hurts from being whacked with a walking frame, a cane and a toy truck. But finally, _finally,_ Jess can see Trish’s apartment building.  
She doesn’t even bother going through the front door, just jumps from balcony to balcony until she reaches the penthouse apartment, silently cursing Trish for wanting ‘amazing views of this great city’.  
Jess is halfway over the railings when her strength gives out. She can only dangle helplessly, hoping that she won’t die in this utterly stupid way.  
And then, glory of glories, she hears the balcony door open.  
‘Jess? What the hell are you doing?’  
Jess doesn’t have the breath left to answer, just enough energy to raise her hand in supplication. Trish pulls her onto the floor and inside, shutting the door behind them.  
‘What happened? Are you okay? Did you see that? What the hell were those things?’  
The steady stream of questions washes over Jess like a soothing blanket, which is a nice addition to the actual soft blanket being thrown over her. If Trish can ask these things she’s safe, and if she’s safe then all is right in Jessica’s world.

***

_Jessica Jones is flying down the middle of the empty street. It’s peaceful, a beautiful day, the sun reaching her even through the high-rise apartments.  
Everything hurts but it’s distant somehow, wrapped securely in … coffee?_  
‘Jess, wake up! I made you a double espresso and I want you to drink all of it. We need to be out the door in ten minutes.’  
Jess sits up with a start, clutching the couch arm. ‘I … what? Coffee where?’  
‘In front of you. Also I laid out some clothes in your old room. Put them on, you stink.’  
She takes a sip of the coffee and it hits her like … like a double espresso. She’s too tired for similes.  
‘Trish, what are you saying?’  
‘The clean up, Jess! Everyone’s out in the street helping clean up after the … incident … yesterday and I need to be out there, helping people! And you’re joining in!’  
Jess wants to argue that she did her fair share yesterday, helping people who did and did not want to be saved. She wants to argue that she’s tired, and sore, and that cleaning up is something other people do.  
But she can’t say no to Trish, not today.  
‘Fine,’ she says, knocking back the last of her drink. ‘But I’m choosing my own clothes.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fun with this one! I know Jessica Jones is quite a dark show, but since the Marvel timeline is quite fluid, I decided that this fic is set pre-Kilgrave, where Jess isn't anywhere near as damaged.
> 
> Full disclosure: I’m Australian and I’ve never been to New York, nor do I know how big it is, where Jess and Trish live, or where the Incident occurred. Please don’t correct me on this, I honestly don’t care.


End file.
